Darnussian Liberation Army
Darnussian Liberation Army (Narik: Darnussi Entbinzungischë Legert; Darnus: Armee Entbindunge auf Darnussia) was the successor of the 2nd incarnation of the National-Socialist Party of Darnussia, and now acts as an independent political entity. DLA served first as independent paramilitary group that later joined the NSPD, eventually becoming it's official paramilitary branch. After the death of Marcus Manticore, the NSPD dissolved and the DLA took its place, running with more tolerant politics. Rafael Sánz Duran ran the party untill his death, when it was taken over by Anton Robervou, who became on of the most notorious figures in Darnussian Politics. Under his rule DLA was strictly religious and conservative, with strong Nationalist and Capitalist beliefs. Unlike their predecessor, DLA was a strong supporter of Democracy and they had no intensions of creating a military dictatorship. Tale of the DLA ended with the assassination of President Anton Robervou, which also is considered to be the ignition for the Second Darnussian Civil War. Darnussian Liberation Army finally returned to Darnussian politics in late 3088, and became the largest party by popular support in January 3089 elections. It was dissolved in March 3097, and replaced with Narikatonite Royalist Army. History Independent Paramilitary Group During the last Hobrazian oppression, DLA was formed by political activists in Moete, Nihaton, to fight a guerilla war against the Imperial Power Party. Organisation has no actual founder, but one of the earliest leaders was William John, the great patrtiot and freedomfighter. After the oppression Darnussian Liberation Army continued their war against everything they believed to be wrong, mainly communists and liberals. They commited several murders and terrorist attacks against the political left-wing activists, stating that they were fighting for the freedom of Darnussia. When the NSPD returned to politics, they began more close relationship with NSPD founder Marcus Manticore. Officially they joined the NSPD in August 2469. Paramilitary wing of the NSPD DLA continued to fight for the freedom of Darnussia within the NSPD, targetting the parent partys political enemies and well known leftwing and antireligious figures. Whitseshirts were a common view in the streets of Doressa, protecting and guarding the population. They were often arrested for many kind of crimes, mostly involving violence towards people with Deltarian or Hobrazian heritage. When NSPD:s hate mongering started to grow stronger, DLA's role tamed down. They ended up becoming vigilantes defending people from crimes and criminals instead of just violently threatening non-Darnussians. One of the DLA's young political promises, Rafael Sánz Duran, climbed high up the NSPD ladder, trying to convert the party from extremism. That lead to NSPD's destruction and lots of confusion with their voters and supporters. Political party With Rafael Sánz Durans lead the DLA became NSPD's successor in many ways, even though the ideologies changed into more tolerant. Sánz Duran didin't promote hatespeech unlike his teacher Marcus Manticore and he cut out the violence completely. DLA also inherited the NSPD's spot as the largest party in Darnussia. Several changes were made and reign of DLA began in Darnussia. Sánz Duran spend rest of his career trying to mold the party into more and more tolerant one, trying to unite all citizens of Darnussia under the same flag. Paramilitary actions came to an end just before his death and his successor Anton Robervou continued on the same path. Robervou gave his position in party leadership to Joshua C. Mastertoni, but acted as DLA's presidential candidate untill his death in 2585. Important people in DLA Rafael Sánz Duran Montel Pride Pride was a protege of NSPD's Marcus Manticore and a hardcore National-Socialist. Because of his large support from the extremists and conservatists he was able to ram through many controversial proposals against foreigners and refugees and people with different race and religion than the majority of the Darnussians. He, unlike Manticore or Sánz Duran, was also a follower of antisemitism. Prides influence in the party faded during the years and eventually he was left outside the parliament. Pride retired from politics in June 2530. Anton Robervou Anton Robervou was the follower of Duranism, the political ideology created by his mentor Rafael Sánz Duran. He continued the same, more tolerant path Sánz Duran had chosen and became one of the most popular DLA presidents. Only difference between his and Sánz Durans ideologies were Robervous strong militaristic views. He believed Darnussia should have had a strong military to defend itself. He is also more strict in the privatization of national property and institutions. Robervou is also clamorous populist. Jean-Paul Avenon Avenon was considered to be the future of DLA. He was also a duranist, but much more tolerant than Robervou and very diplomatic. He was a graduate of Red Stad university and has a degree in finance. Avenon served as the Secretary of Justice several times, but never rose to leadership of the party before it was discontinued when the Civil War erupted. Organisation DLA was split into three brands, which all responded directly to the party head. Political Brand The Political Brand was the actual party. All of DLA representatives in parliament and in local governments were members of the Political Brand and they were the onlyones allowed to participate in elections when representing DLA. Leader of the political brand was also the leader of the entire party. Commercial Brand DLA was also a commercial corporation, mainly doing business in weapons industry. They were the third largest weapon distributers in Darnussia. No-one from Commercial Brand was allowed to participate in elections. They also officially owned all the property DLA had obtained, such as Party Headquarters. Whiteshirts Whiteshirts were the militia of DLA. They were the very base of the entire party and have the longest history, tracing way beyond the birth of the political brand. Whiteshirt-organisation is split into local White Guards. Later the White Guard activity decreased and they were mainly just a club for DLA supporters with militant views. DLA leadership believed in local police and military, so the role of White Guards as the protectors of DLA became just symbolic and a leftover from history. There were some extremist groups trying to revive the whiteshirt tradition, but they were often removed from the party. This caused the birth of organisations such as Real Darnussian Liberation Army, RDLA, who believed that the modern DLA was not what it used to be. RDLA and other extremist organisations were not part of the DLA and are still considered criminals because of their harsh actions. Whiteshirts were formally commanded by their own leader, Supreme Commander of Darnussian White Guards, but in practice they answered directly to the party leaders. The last Supreme Commander was Joshua C. Mastertoni, who was also Secretary of Defence in Darnussian Cabinet. There was also a subdivision of the DLA known as the Duran Youth. It was non-militant and non-political unit for kids and youngsters, organising sports events, music and art classes, summercamps and other freetime activities. Views and Beliefs * Democracy. DLA believes that democracy is the ultimate goal of Darnussia and that it is also their mission to support it around the world if needed. * Christianity. DLA believes everyone in Darnussia should be a member of some christian church, but lately they have also aproved that not everyone has to be members. Christianity should still be the official faith of Darnussia. Jewishm is also accepted. * Strong Military. DLA believes a strong military is the only way Darnussia can be free from their enemies in terra. They believe everyone should go through mandatory military service at some point of their life to ensure the safety of Darnussia. * Capitalism. DLA is strongly capitalist party. They believe everything should be owned by private companies and that there shouldn't be any corporal taxes. Only the poorest are allowed for free healthcare and living, while if it would be possible, DLA would most likely remove the free healthcare system completely. Nothing publicly owned shouldn't exist. * Strong Leadership. Head of State should be the Head of Government and he should be the onlyone to propose a cabinet. He should have large authority and power to make decisions for his country. * Darnussia for Darnussians. While this is somewhat old ideology and not all members of the party supports this, one of the main goals is to have Darnussia for Darnussians. DLA does not dislike foreigners, but they believe citizenship should be granted only for children of Darnussians or those who are born in Darnussia. Political parties in Darnussia Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia